Lost in the Wilderness
by molly-sean-lovers
Summary: Molly, Cavennaugh and Lucas head out of D.C to the country in search of an infected family on a camping trip in the mountains. More detailed summary inside. Pairing: MollyCavennaugh Reviews Please:D


**Lost in the Wilderness**

_Summary:_

Molly, Cavennaugh and Lucas head out of D.C to the country in search of an infected family on a camping trip in the mountains. The search doesn't go as planned when the family takes Lucas hostage after stopping at a deserted gas station, and before Molly and Cavennaugh realize, their car has disappeared also.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey J.T, what do we have today?" Molly asked, walking into the briefing room.

"A family of 4 went missing on a camping trip near the Mountains about 4 hours from D.C" J.T replied, handing her their personal file.

"Okay, thanks I'll brief the team now" Molly replied walking down the few stairs to the table where the red team was already seated.

"We hunting down any aliens today?" Ramsey smirked.

"As a matter of fact we are, although this time it's a family. The mother Jane bought contaminated crops about 3 weeks ago who then took them home and infected her husband Eric, son Braden and herself. Her other son Tyson who is only 6 years old ate the same crops but we're sure he's not infected because of his age." Molly finished, placing the file down on the table.

"So we're going to hunt them down like we do any other infectee, although we are going to get them how we did the ones from Allenville, undercover, and because only 3 of us have the elevated brain waves to blend in then it looks like Cavennaugh and I will be going again" Molly told them, turning to Cavennaugh.

"Well I'm in" Cavennaugh simply said, crossing his arms.

"I wanna help with this one too," Lucas blurted out, causing everyone to turn his way.

"Lucas are you sure? You don't have to…" Molly started.

"No, I want to help. We'll have a better chance with 3 of us going rather than 2, and like you said, only 3 of us have the elevated brain waves" He explained.

"Well okay then, pack your stuff and we'll leave a.s.a.p," Molly confirmed, gathering up the file. J.T, Ramsey and Fenway rose from their seats.

"Good luck man" Ramsey said to Lucas, patting his shoulder, before exiting the room along with the others.

Molly was just about to leave but stopped in her tracks as she realized Lucas and Cavennaugh weren't moving from their seats.

Turning around to face them with her hands on her hips, "Boys, move it or lose it, I'd like to get there before sundown!" she said, looking between the both of them.

Cavennaugh smirked at her before getting up and saying "Come on Lucas, let's go get you a gun"

"A g-gun?" Lucas stuttered with wide eyes.

"Ahh…Cavennaugh he's never even shot a gun before" Molly cut in.

"Exactly! Come on, I mean I do I really have to have one?"

"Fine! No gun…just don't go wandering off anywhere…got it?" Cavennaugh huffed.

"Okay so now that that's settled can we go and pack now?" Lucas asked, looking towards Molly.

"Yep, we'll meet downstairs in the carpark in 10 minutes" Molly confirmed, walking off towards her office.

10 Minutes later, Lucas and Cavennaugh were waiting by the car for Molly.

"How long does it take?" Lucas grumbled, looking at his watch.

"With women you can never be sure Lucas" Cavennaugh replied coolly.

"Hey! I'm the one with the fiancé here" Lucas retorted.

"Everything okay here boys?" Molly asked, grinning between the both of them.

"Everything is just fine. Let's get going shall we?" Cavennaugh suggested, opening the driver door and sliding in.

Molly nodded in agreement before walking round to the passenger side.

2 Hours later after continuous driving, the sun had gone down and Lucas had fallen asleep in the back seat of the SUV. Molly turned her head towards Cavennaugh and looked at him with curiosity then out of the blue just blurted out "Have you ever…cried?"

"What you think I'm a ghost too now?"

Molly instantly regretted asking him the question in the first place but before she could apologize or even speak for that matter he sighed then spoke softly "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so harsh…to answer your question…I have…I rarely do though as you may have noticed but I have" he finished, never making eye contact with her.

They sat quietly for a while both lost in their thoughts until Cavennaugh spoke in almost a whisper "Hayes…that was the last time". Molly looked over at him seeing so much emotion on his face; she knew she had to say something.

"It wasn't your fault Sean," she said softly.

"I feel like I let him down, I was supposed to protect him, that's what big brother's do"

"I know, and I promise it will get easier with time" Molly assured him.

Cavennaugh turned to look at Molly and she noticed his eyes were straining to hold back the tears that mentioning his brother had brought on. When a stray one fell, she leaned across wiping it away gently, then smiled softly so he knew that she was here for him. "Thanks Molly" he said managing a smile before turning his eyes back towards the now dark road in front of them.

20 minutes later Molly was starting to drift off to sleep when Cavennaugh swore "Shit!" startling her.

"Everything okay?" she asked, yawning.

"Yeah, we just need to find a gas station soon though cause there is only less than a quarter of a tank left" Cavennaugh replied, looking to Molly.

"Well do you know where we are? … Wait…slow down for a second" Molly told him, leaning forward to get a better glance at the sign ahead she had just spotted.

"There! Look it says gas station 5 miles from here…looks like we're going to have to stop there" Molly said, getting a nod from Cavennaugh in response.

"Okay let's go then" He replied, following the sign to the gas station.

As Cavennaugh saw the dimmed lights surrounding the broken down, deserted looking gas station he slowed down and put the SUV into park next to one of the pumps.

"There's no-one here Molly" Cavennaugh told her, looking outside the car.

"Okay…see if the pump works," she told him, opening her door and stepping out of the car.

Cavennaugh copied her actions and went over to the pump, examining it to see if it worked at all.

"This pump doesn't look like it's been used in years Molly…" Cavennaugh explained, furrowing his brow.

"Maybe we should check inside the service station…see if anyone's here" Molly suggested, shivering slightly. Something wasn't right here…she could sense it.

"You okay?" Cavennaugh asked after noticing her shiver.

"Yeah. I'm fine, it's just a bit cold out here" she assured him. She opened the driver door and reached in to grab her overnight backpack and slipping it over one shoulder. Cavennaugh gave her a questioning look and she simply answered "What? I need to use the restroom, and by the looks of this place I highly doubt they will have any soap around"

"Okay…should I wake up Lucas while you're doing that?" Cavennaugh asked, looking over to the car to find Lucas fast asleep still.

Molly looked over to the car also and saw Lucas still sleeping then decided "Well I doubt he's had a good sleep like that in a while so I'm sure he'll be fine there for a few minutes"

Cavennaugh nodded before automatically locking the car doors and heading over to the door of the service station. He eyed it suspiciously before opening it. There appeared to be no one around so he called out "Hello? Is anybody here?" but there was no reply. Suddenly all the lights went out and he heard their SUV tires screeching as the car sped off into the darkness. Cavennaugh ran as fast as he could to where the restrooms were, seeing Molly just exiting them with a disgusted look on her face.

"Sean…what's wrong? She asked quickly, seeing him running towards her.

"MOLLY! We have to get out of here right away" he breathed heavily, grabbing her hand and leading them as far away from the gas station as possible.

After what felt like an hour of non-stop running they finally came to a halt. Both just collapsed against the nearest tree and breathed deeply for about a minute to try and catch their breaths.

"What the hell happened" Molly managed, looking Cavennaugh straight in the eyes.

"I went into the service station after you went off to the restroom and before I realized our car was being stolen…along with Lucas then all the lights went off so I couldn't see who took him or the car" he explained, his voice filled with anger.

"Oh my god…it's all my fault,' molly started 'I was the one who suggested we leave him in the car in the first place" she finished, standing back up from her position against the tree and pacing around the small area they stopped at.

"Molly, it is not your fault they took Lucas…we just have to stick together and we'll find a way to get him back…you still have your backpack so we can use the stuff in it to survive for the time being and tomorrow we'll start our search for him okay?" Cavennaugh said, also standing up and walking over to Molly.

She looked up at him and nodded "Okay".

"So what exactly do you have in your backpack anyway, anything 'useful'?" Cavennaugh asked with a smirk on his face.

"That all depends on what you would define as useful…' she said walking over to a log to sit down on. Cavennaugh followed closely and took a seat next to her as he watched her pull all the items out of her backpack. Those items consisted of a; towel, torch, matches, water bottle, compass, change of clothes, mobile phone, small blanket, toiletry bag, fold-up sleeping mat, repellent and condoms. Cavennaugh looked rather amused that she brought condoms along with her and what really struck him was that they were the same ones that she had bought in Allenville.

"Ah...Molly were you hoping to get lucky or something on this trip?" He asked picking up the condoms and raising his eyebrows questioningly at her.

Molly looked up at him and she chuckled nervously at him before snatching them off him. "No! I must have put them there after we got back from Allenville…besides, there's no one here to get lucky with" she finished smirking back at him.

Cavennaugh laughed at her last statement then shook his head. "You think you have enough stuff in that backpack?" he asked sarcastically, picking up the matches in the process.

"You can never be too sure. I'd rather have more than I need rather than not enough, and at least I have somewhere to sleep tonight" she finished, motioning to her sleeping mat and blanket.

"Yeah well I'm used to surviving out in places like this" He simply said, before getting up and walking to where there was a pile of broken sticks and logs that would be useful for a fire.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, walking up towards where he was.

"I'm collecting wood so we can start a fire and not freeze to death tonight" he looked up for a second before continuing to grab as much as he could carry.

Molly grabbed some kindling and took it over to where the fire was going to be. Cavennaugh then started piling all the logs and sticks he found, before taking a match out and striking it. He carefully held it against one of the smaller sticks and once it was alight he threw the match into it.

They both settled themselves back on the log and sat staring at the fire for a short time until Molly broke the silence.

"Are you sure its going to be safe here?" she asked, feeling a bit uneasy of her surroundings.

Cavennaugh just smiled at her, then carefully put his arm lightly around her shoulders then spoke "Don't worry, we have our guns and I won't let anything happen to you"

Molly sighed contentedly before leaning slightly into him. They both sat quietly just staring at the fire. Molly yawned then grabbed her backpack and took out the sleeping mat. Cavennaugh realized what she was doing and helped move the log back a bit so she could lay out the mat next to the fire.

"Thanks" she said smiling gratefully. She pulled out the oversized, folded up blanket from her backpack and sat down on the mat, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. Noticing that Cavennaugh didn't have any sort of jacket she looked up at him then said "Hey, do you wanna come sit down here so we can share the blanket?"

"Yeah. Okay, thanks." He sat down next to her, close enough so she could wrap half of the blanket around his shoulders. He noticed that she looked extremely tired.

"Molly, how about we lie down…I can stay awake and keep guard while you sleep okay?" he suggested, looking down at her for an answer.

"Yeah that would be good," she said before easing herself into a lying position. Cavennaugh took the blanket from both their shoulders, before lying down next to her on his side and covering both of them with the blanket.

"Goodnight Molly" he whispered.

"Night Sean" she whispered back before yawning then closing her eyes.


End file.
